In The Tidecaller's Care
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: A storm causes a yordle to nearly drown in the crashing waves of the sea. When a Marai saves her, she finds that Tristana has lost almost all of her memory. Now, Nami takes care of her in her own home, but falling in love with her was not part of her plan. At least, not at first. Eventually she will have to make a choice: lose her... or lie to her. Rated M for possible lemon.


**Hi everyone! It's me Frosty again! This time with a fanfic that contains another ship including a yordle and a Marai!**

 **How did I get the idea of Tristana x Nami? Partly because of a Facebook post and partly because of a video! I honestly think they look incredibly cute too! (Yes, I know I said that many times already) I have no idea how many chapters will this story contain, but I suppose around 5-10?**

 **I'm also here to tell you all that Soulbounded is currently stopped. I will focus more on this story now, but I don't think I'll discontinue my other one. Just that for now, I have more motivation for this one.**

 **Anyways, sit back and enjoy my new story!**

* * *

 **Rescue**

It was the worst storm they've ever encountered.

The lightning seemed to create cracks through the sky. It was as if the whole world was shaking to the very deep of its core. The waves crashed wildly on the sides of the ship, which seemed to be nothing more than a speck in the wide, open, raging sea.

"Hang on!" The voice of Teemo, The Swift Scout, was barely audible over the howling wind and falling rain. Every yordle aboard the ship was drenched to their bones, and most of them were shivering violently.

It was never supposed to escalate to this. It was a simple mission in comparison to the many they had been on. Yet, never have they ever got caught in such a terrible, horrifying, catastrophic event. Or maybe she was just over-exaggerating it, but still. This storm was not just making her shake physically, but it felt like the rain was driving deeply into her very soul.

Teemo climbed up to the post of the ship, where the captain of the ship watched out for pirates. But tonight, he was desperately looking for land, anywhere that they can escape from this terrible storm, even only for a while. Tristana chanced a look over at the churning sea. In this weather, the water looked so dark that it almost appeared completely black, flashing blue only occasionally with the lightning.

"Watch out!" Another voice called out. Poppy only barely managed to grab hold of a yordle before he slipped and fell into the sea. The waves will mercilessly sweep along any victim that fell into it. Barrels and ropes were sliding all around the deck. The Keeper Of The Hammer had nearly toppled over a few times herself. The yordle she barely rescued looked so shaken that he might have been mistaken to have seen a ghost.

"The decks are too slippery! Everyone is going to fall off soon if we don't do something!" Tristana yelled from where she was standing. She gripped the rails tighter to make sure she did not tumble and fall right into the crashing waves below. "Teemo! How much longer must this go on!"

As if in answer to her question, a big flash of lightning headed straight for the ship.

"STAY AWAY!" The panicked voice of Teemo was barely heard as the deafening sound of thunder accompanied by the bright white bolt of lightning crashed down on the ship. The ship was thoroughly split in half, leaving splinters of wood and planks dropping into the sea. Those that weren't killed by the initial strike of the lightning was thrown off their balance as the deck beneath them started to break in cracks that spread along the whole ship. Tristana found herself falling off the pieces of wood she was previously standing on, leaving her stranded on a slippery, unstable piece of now floating debris. The other yordles screamed in fear as they too fell into the ocean, most of them struggling to cling on the any object that was still mostly intact.

Another loud crack snapped her back into attention and almost made her lose her footing. "Teemo!" Tristana yelled as the post broke off completely as well, carrying her friend along with it. Without actually thinking, she forcefully shoved the piece of debris along the way. The rain still lashed down on her face violently, almost blinding her completely. But she had to get to her friend. And Poppy too. Was she alright? They needed a new plan. There was no way -

Her thoughts were cut off as a large wave washed over her, knocking her off the piece of wood completely. Tristana desperately tried to reach back for it - but it was physically impossible for a human, let alone a yordle, fight back against such a strong current. The last of her strength went out as the water swept over her completely, sweeping her under the surface.

Someone was calling for her above the water, but there was no way she would be able to hear it. The salt water filled her eyes and nose, forcing them shut. She couldn't scream for help, and neither could she attempt to break through the surface as the waves continued to shove her back under the water before her vision went completely black.

* * *

Normal people would have feared such storms, especially out at sea. But not for a Marai. Her kind loved storms out at the sea. Their powerful tails let them fight through the currents and assist in their swimming. Her quest will have to wait for another day, though. Despite being immune to such weather, her vision and ability to move around at a reliable speed was greatly reduced as well.

A few pieces of floating debris were swept along beside her. This was normally nothing strange, but weirdly, there wasn't just a few of them - in fact, it looked like something had been broken by the storm right out at the sea. The Marai ducked under the water as the lightning flashed above the sky.

Swimming underwater was easier in this weather. From here, she could see distinct shapes farther away in the dark water. It didn't look like fish or anything under the sea. It looked like beings from the land. But what was going on in here?

Another bright flash of lightning sounded above the surface of the water. Not that she minded it anyways - it couldn't strike her from where she was. As she swam closer, she thought she could even hear faint voices above the water.

Then it all became clear: A ship.

She resurfaced to take a deep breath. The rain was pouring down heavily, disrupting her vision of the sea. A loud crash of thunder, probably a follow-up to the flash of lightning before, sounded above the sea. She dove into the water again, trying to piece all the information in her mind.

She had heard about wrecked ships before. Humans living on land used them to travel through large bodies of water. However, they often fell victim to such natural disasters, such as tsunamis and whirlpools, sometimes even just big waves. Their handicraft, although fairly neat and impressive, was very vulnerable to any form of attack.

Saving a human was usually no surprise for a Marai. Every living Marai should have at least saved one human who was somehow drowning or just in distress. Their healing powers came to good use then. The fact that they can swim through almost any obstacle in the ocean also assists in their rescuing.

However, she herself had never saved a being from the land before. It wasn't her priority at all. She had only one goal set in mind. And since it was ensuring their survival as long as she lived, she had no other more important tasks at hand.

But all that changed on that day.

A huge wave swept across her as she tried to resurface again, but this time she saw a flash of color that wasn't blue. It looked like light purple. She didn't remember humans having purple skin. And the figure she saw was very small in comparison to her kind. If it wasn't a human... then what was it?

The creature was clearly already unconscious and sinking slowly into the water, only temporarily being swept along by the huge waves. The Marai dove under the water and grabbed hold of it. Then, she resurfaced once more to get a closer look at the small creature. Even in such a dark condition, she could now make out light lavender skin and white hair, a pair of goggles on top of the head, and human-like arms and legs.

It was no human or animal.

It was a yordle.

A female yordle. And she knew who was it.

In the League Of Legends, where she currently serves as a champion, she had gotten to know this yordle.

She was not just any normal yordle living in Bandle.

She was Tristana, the Yordle Gunner, and the leader of the Megling Commandos, a group of Bandle City protectors.

Now that the Marai got to look around, she saw more pieces of broken wood and barrels crashing along the waves. She even spotted more yordles out there, most of them clinging onto whatever object they can find.

This time, there were no humans around that needed saving.

This was a ship boarded by yordles.

She knew the right thing to do was to return Tristana to the yordles, but how are they going to take care of her when they can barely even save themselves right now? And she had never done saving before...

The idea of the cute yordle she was carrying now being abandoned was somehow too much to bear.

So, the Marai named Nami placed the purple yordle gently on her back before swimming back towards the cove, where she lived.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 1. I guess I didn't overwrite it this time? XD**

 **Stay tuned for more! I'm getting excited over nothing again... but a sickness is really starting to kill me. My throat feels like it is burning and pierced at the same time. ;-;**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
